


The point

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Piercings, Rimming, Tongue Piercings, Underage - Freeform, babysitter!Lucifer, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>28 year old Lucifer is 15 year old Sams babysitter, who has a tongue piercing that Sam is slightly obsessed with</p>
            </blockquote>





	The point

From the first moment that Sam met his new baby sitter, he was enthralled by him. From his name. ‘Sam, this is Lucifer’. To his short spiky blond hair, to his smile, to the way he carried himself. What really had him even more so, was the little barbell he had through his tongue.

Sure he knew about piercings, especially at 15, when all the cool kids started wanting things that made their parents cringe. But he never knew anyone with one. So when the 27 year old started talking to him that first day and Sam saw it, he couldn’t stop staring. There were times when one of his parents would notice him staring and just roll their eyes and Dean making the joke about Sam getting one. That suggestion nearly made his mom faint.

He couldn’t explain why he was so interested in it, it just was slightly cool looking, but it did raise some questions. Like, what’s the point? Why get a piece of metal through your tongue like that? There were times when he thought about asking, but each time he didn’t want to feel like a total kid, which he always did anyway. So he might of had a bit of a crush on the older male, so what? What kid really didn’t when their babysitter was younger? Though the looks that he caught from Lucifer made him feel like it wasn’t just him that was feeling it.

The question that had been boiling on his mind came out one rainy day when all the other members of the family were out. Him and Sam were sitting on the couch, Sam watching some movie while Lucifer read a book. He didn’t even mean for it to happen, it just did as he watched Lucifer absentmindedly play with it.

“What’s the point?” He said, getting a look of pure confusion from the older male.

“What’s the point of what?” Lucifer asked, cocking an eyebrow and chuckling at Sams blush.

“Of that” He said, vaguely motioning towards Lucifers mouth.

For a moment the elder was confused, until it clicked. “You mean the tongue stud?”

Sam nodded, blushing more as Lucifer put the book down and turned more towards him on the couch.

“Well one it just looks cool, but it does have other good qualities”

“Like?” Sam asked, blushing a little more as Lucifer leaned closer to him.

“Well, it might be easier if I show you” He smirked, climbing over Sams lap, the brown haired male squeaking a little. “Would you like that?”

Sam nodded quickly, shivering as Lucifer ran his fingers over his chin, tilting it up and placing a kiss against his lips. Even though he had only kisses a small handful of people, Sam knew that he would be wrecked for anyone else again. He couldn’t quite find a place for his hands as Lucifers tongue worked into his mouth. The metal felt over warm and smooth against his tongue as they kissed, though he found himself loving the feeling. To soon though Lucifer pulled back, though did give Sam a small kiss against his lips before pulling back fully.

“Come on, there is a lot more I can show you, though not on the couch” He smirked, standing and pulling Sam with him to Sams room.

Getting in the room, Lucifer kissed him again and told him to strip as he closed the door. By now Sams cock was already paying great attention to what was going on, making Sam blush as he removed his clothes. When the elder pulled off his shirt, Sam licked his lips and couldn’t help touch before Lucifer kissed him again and guided him to the bed. Lying between his legs, Lucifer smirked as he placed a kiss against Sams cock, the organ jumping from the touch. Sam certainly hadn’t gone this far, though nothing could stop him from wanting it so bad now.

“Please?” Sam whimpered as Lucifer just watched him.

“Please what?” He said, giving a kiss right below the head as he held his cock in his hand.

“Show me, show me what it’s good for”

Lucifers smirk was downright dangerous as he let his tongue hang out the very tip tickling the head of Sams cock. As he ran his tongue down the shaft, Sam could feel the small metal pressing harder against him that the pink tongue. Running it back up, Sam could feel it even more, making his hips press hard into the mattress, a moan on his lips.

“Lucifer” Sam panted as the elder did it a few more times.

“Yes?” He asked coyly.

“Please, more, need more”

“Oh? I think that can be arranged” He said.

Sam let out a little whine when Lucifer let go of his cock however, but it was short lived when Lucifer spread his legs more. His thumbs pressed into Sams cheeks, spreading them more, his breath hot against his hole making Sam shiver.

“You sure you want more?” Lucifer asked, the very tip touching Sam lightly.

“Yes, please, please”

He could almost feel Lucifers smirk as he leaned in, pressing his tongue flat against his hole. Sams back arched off the bed as Lucifers tongue moved up and down, the ball pressing right into him. His moans were coming more now as Lucifer started probing his tongue into Sam, going right to where the metal was. He could feel it move back and forth against his rim, making him whine and quiver on the bed.

“Please, please let me come” Sam panted, groaning when Lucifer grabbed his hands so he couldn’t touch himself.

Moving up, Lucifer licked another stripe up Sams cock, taking the head in his mouth before sliding down. Sam knew he wasn’t going to last long when his cock bumped the back of Lucifers throat. And when he started sucking, swallowing around the head, Sam was gone. He came with a shout, Lucifer swallowing it all before letting his cock go with a pop.

Climbing up the still twitching Sam, Lucifer kissed him, chuckling as Sam kissed him back a little.

“So, see what they’re good for?”

“Yea, I ... I think so” Sam said, still panting.

“Good. And if you liked that one, you should see my other piercing”


End file.
